Love has its own ways
by xxDevil'sAngel28xx
Summary: Haru have loved him since her childhood days but she had them at their best. Is it really him that she have wanted/needed all along? HaruxMultiple.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love has its own ways

**Author:** Me

**Rating:** T

**Pairings: ** Mentions of 2786, 1886 and more…^^

**Summary: **She had him, but is he the one she needed all along?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR. It belongs to Amano Akira**.**

* * *

Many years later, six years to be exact, the Vongola had arranged a party. It was grand. Not like any other parties held in a small house but it was held in a mansion in Italy. Every mafia family that was alliance with the Vongola came. Of course it was the "Vongola" we're talking about. There stood a short-haired brunette woman that matches her chic black sparkly dress she's wearing. Her name was Miura Haru. A man in a black suit approached the lady and kneeled. She can't believe what was happening in front of her. The man of her dreams was asking her to marry him.

"Yes, yes, I will, Tsuna-san." She hugged him so tightly and so did he. She was happy, yes, but there was an odd sensation that was mixing with her emotions. Everyone was surprised at the sudden proposal. They applauded the couple.

"They really are a perfect couple" a group of people whispering to themselves. Even though, she heard them and giggled in delight.

* * *

She went to the balcony reminiscing the days she was chasing him and finally got his heart but then she saw a silhouette out in the gardens. It's hard to make it out in the darkness because the clouds were blocking the moon. So she went out to see who's out there alone in this cold dark night.

"Excuse me, it's really cold out here maybe you should come inside and-" she paused and surprised with what she saw. His wolf-like eyes was looking at her. The clouds were on its way. The moon shone upon them and she got a good look at him.

"H-Hibari-san"

"What are you doing here?" he narrowed his eyes that were looking at her.

"Hahi?! Haru should be the one asking you that!" there she is, talking in the third person again but she calmed herself down before everything was in ruins. She was talking with the strongest, most dangerous man in the Vongola family and anywhere around.

"You know, you should be in there before you catch cold" it was the most stupid statement that she had thought.

"Hm." He breath out looking away from her.

"G-gomen, Hibari-san. I forgot you hate crowding. But still, you shouldn't be out here. The others especially Tsuna-san might be worried."

"I don't care." She shrugged at his words but then remembered something.

"Wait a minute, if you hate crowding so much, why did you come here?" she asked.

Do you really want to know?" he gave her a smirk but his gaze was piercing through her. He leaned closer and whispered something in her ear.

She stared at him and said "B-but Haru already has Ts-" her words were cut off when Hibari pressed his lips against hers. It was long and possessive and she seemed to fall in his spell. She wants to break away from him but some part of her told the opposite. They needed air to breath so they broke away.

Haru was stunned and was blushing really hard. Her eyes glimmered through the night.

"Th-this is wrong." Haru said in a soft voice. Almost as if she's whispering.

"…" he gave out a sigh.

"Are you deaf or just being stupid?" Hibari said as if he was teasing her.

"Hahi?! Haru's not deaf or stupid." She blushed more. She was confused on what this man had said.

"I said I don't care about that weak herbivore."

"Hahi?!" she squeaked when Hibari caressed her cheeks.

"I've seen you many times before. You were crying because of him. I don't want that to happen ever again." He gave her an evil smile and said "And if that happens, I'll bite him to death."

'_I really can't understand this man' _she thought with a teardrop-shape sweat on her head.

"Hm. You're really interesting, aren't you?"

"Hahi?! Haru's not interesting, Hibari-san!"

Then, there was silence. But that silence broke into pieces when a silver-haired man came.

* * *

**A/N:** I really had fun on making this story. And this one's my first Chapter fic with Hibari and Tsuna. Reviews are really appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** is up. At last I updated this story but still, I suck at making stories. I just like making them. I hope you like this one.

* * *

"Oi, what are you two doing here on the gardens?"

"Hahi! Gokudera-san!"

"Not hahi, you stupid woman!" he yelled.

"Hahi?! How many times Haru has told you people that Haru's not stupid!" she exploded and they growled at each other. Then Gokudera felt something. It was irritating. He saw Hibari glaring at him with his deadly eyes but he glared back, curiously. He doesn't know what he had done to pissed him off. Then, Hibari and walked away.

"Eh? W-wait, Hibari-san!" but he didn't dare to look back.

Haru puffed her cheeks '_Saying things like that and leaving me already' _she thought.

"Tch. That man never changes. By the way, what are you two doing here?"

"Hahi? A-ano… we were just talking." She smiled forcingly.

'_Talking… with Hibari!?' _he thought that this woman had greatly risked her life talking with the strongest guardian in the Vongola family. Good thing he didn't bite her to death.

"Achoo!" his thoughts shattered into pieces when he heard her sneeze.

"Haha, Haru didn't know that she'll be the one who's going to catch cold." She smiled lovingly, brushing under her nose with her finger.

Without thinking, Gokudera took off his coat and put it around Haru's shoulders.

"Hahi? A-arigato, Gokudera-san."

' _Maybe Gokudera-san isn't bad after all' _ she thought.

"C'mon, let's go inside. Judaime will be worried" he looked away from her but… did she saw Gokudera…blush?! No, it must have been her imagination.

"Hai." She said and smiled at him softly.

* * *

They went to the mansion's ballroom. When they entered, a tall dark man with a smile on his face greeted them.

"Yo, Haru, Gokudera. I was looking for you guys everywhere."

"Hahi? Yamamoto-san, why are you looking for us?"

"It seems Tsuna needs us." Yamamoto said pointing backwards with his thumb and bit back a smile.

'Judaime… I wonder why…'

"Come on, Tsuna-san's waiting for us!" Haru grabbed both their hands and led them to Tsuna's location.

"O-oi!!"

"E-eh?" Gokudera and Yamamoto reacted surprisingly. She just giggled. They couldn't help but blush when they noticed that Haru was holding their hands. It was soft and gentle against theirs. Then, there, they saw Tsuna talking with some of the guest.

"Tsuna-san!!" she excitedly screamed his name like she used to.

"Oh, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, you're here. Eh? What are those around your shoulder." Tsuna interrogated.

"Ah this. It's Gokudera-san's. He gave it to me outside because its cold."

"Really? then, arigato Gokudera for taking care of Haru."

"I-it's nothing Judaime!!" he said happily that he was helping his boss in some way.

"So, why did you call us here, Tsuna?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I called you here to guard Haru for the rest of the night. I have some 'business' to take care of."

"Eh? Leaving already?"

"Yeah, Judaime, the party is just getting started."

"B-but Tsuna-san…" she said with a sad face. He can't resist that face of hers but he has some business to attend to.

"Don't worry. I'll be back by morning. I promise. C'mon, don't make that face." He comforted her by holding her cheeks and through her silk hair. "Oh yeah, and one more thing…" he leaned to her forward and their lips crashed against each other. Gokudera and Yamamoto, who are watching them, blushed at the sight and both of them look away.

Tsuna said "We are too intimate for you calling me Tsuna-san. Just call me Tsuna or at least add the –kun, kay?" he smiled at her.

"H-hai, Tsuna-kun"

"Haha, you get all so blushy even after for such time. Well, see you guys." Tsuna waved at them while walking towards the door."

"O"

"Have a safe trip, Judaime" he bowed

"Take care, Tsuna-kun"

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N: **There is still chapter 3 coming up! Read and review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So… what now?" Yamamoto asked the two thinking on what to do since Tsuna is gone. They were startled on the sudden noise.

"KYOKUGEN!!" It was Ryohei holding a bottle of wine. He challenged many men and they all lost.

Gokudera's eye twitched at the sight.

"Haha, that's our senpai." Yamamoto laughed

"That man never gives up." Gokudera said with an irritated smile on his face.

Ryohei spotted their group and challenged Gokudera and Yamamoto on a drink-off.

"Oi, Yamamoto, tako-head, I challenge you two in a contest. Whoever finishes his bottle of wine will be his servant for the rest of the night." announced Ryohei.

"G-gomen, senpai. I really don't drink and I have baseball practice tomorrow."

"Ok then. How about you, tako-head?"

"Who are you calling tako-head, turf-top?" You can almost see his veins on his forehead.

"Tch. I have nough of this." He turned away and was leaving but…

"Awww… Tako-head must be scare." Gokudera stopped and stood still. His aura darkening everytime Ryohei says something.

'_That was strike 1'_ Yamamoto and Haru thought as if they could read each others minds.

"Tako-head must be scared to lose to a EXTREME guy like me."

_Strike 2_

"Or is it he's just a chicken."

_Strike 3. He's out!_

"It's on, lawn-head!!! And if I win, don't ever fucking mock me." Gokudera snapped and got a bottle of wine.

"W-wait, Gokudera-san!" Haru was trying to stop him

"Shut up, stupid woman!"

"Hahi!" Haru's not stupid!" she growled at him furiously.

"Maa… ma, let's just leave him be. We can't stop him at his state."

"B-but…"

"Haha. Let's just cheer for him, ne?" he chuckled and that made her blush and looked away. She just nodded.

Everyone was cheering for the 2 opponents. They were drinking as if they were so thirsty.

'_I know this is a bad idea but might as well enjoy the fun.'_

Few hours later…

"I knew that this was a bad idea." Haru repeated.

"Tch. Just shut up, stupid woman." he said.

Yamamoto and Haru helped him together in to a room. They laid him down on a soft bed and turned on the lamplights.

"Haha, he got really drunk didn't he and even senpai. But it's too bad it's a draw."

"Yeah. You said it, Yamamoto-san." She stood up and thank him.

"If you need me, just call me, okay?" he gave her a big grin. Again, she blushed and can't look at him straight.

'_Why can't I look at Yamamoto-san straight. Yamamoto-san must've hate me by now' _she thought.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

"Hai. Thanks again Yamamoto-san. Haru will take care of the rest."

"Okay. Bye." And he left.

She continued. "Now, who's the stupid one." She sat at the edge of the bed. She took off his shoes and untie his tie so he feels more comfortable to sleep. Her eyes wandered off on his face. She stared at him for a little while.

'_I never thought that Gokudera-san has a handsome face when he's not scowling all the time and when he's asleep. His hair is so soft, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are so…'._

"Hahi?!" '_What was Haru thinking. Wahh!! Haru's a perverted girl!' _she thought almost getting crazy. She got up.

"Haur better tuck Gokudera-san in."She pullued the blankets and covered only half of his body. When she's almost leaving, someone pulled her from behind and she fell on the bed.

"Eh? Gokudera-san! I thought you were asleep. Hahi? W-what are you doing Gokudera-san? W-wait!!" she was surprised at his sudden actions. He was straddling on her hips, holding her hands with his, he as above her.

"M-matte, Gokudera-san."

She was caught off guard by his emerald eyes. It was so intense. He was looking at her with those serious eyes. It was like he was sending her a message or something like that. Haru didn't spoke a word because her face was telling everything that she felt. She was furiously blushing, her eyes widened, her heart was beating faster and faster by the second. Then, she noticed him leaning forward but slow.

"M-matte, Gokudera-san wake up! Mattte!" she almost screamed her lungs out but no one was around to hear her. She's trying to get loose from his grip but he was too strong. She shut her eyes, hoping for his next move but…

"Hahi?"

She found him burying his face on the bed and it seems he fell asleep again. She sighed in relief and quickly left the room. She closed the door and leaned backwards to it. She was panting and felt her chest beating unusually.

'Is it from the running to leave immediately or is it when he…' "Waah!! Haru doesn't even want to think about it." She said to herself. She was tiered after all that and went to her room to sleep.

----

"Wait, Tsuna-san, matte!!"

"I'm sorry, Haru. It's not you, it's me. I'm the problem. I can't protect you anymore. Goodbye." He said as he turned back.

"Don't leave, Tsuna-san. Please don't leave me." tears flowed to her pale cheeks.

"Tsuna-san!!!"

"Goodbye, goodbye…" his voice echoed as he walked away and there was a sudden sound.

"Good- Haru, Haru, Haru wake up!" She opened her eyes and gasped.

"Haru, are you alright?" the man in front of her asked worriedly.

"Tsuna…-san" her body and voice was shivering from the frightening nightmare.

Haru hugged him tightly, crying, scared that she might loose sight of him.

"It's okay now. The nightmare is over. Don't worry. I'm here." Tsuna was trying to comfort her to stop crying.

"But you were leaving and said that you can't be with me anymore. I was so scared." He broke away and holds her face with both of his hands.

"Silly girl. Didn't I said that I'll be always by your side and promised that I'll be back by morning and here I am. So stop crying already." wiping her tears with his thumb.

"Or else you'll get uglier."

"Hahi? Tsuna-san!" she wined like a little girl.

"I'm just glad that you're safe and sound. So how was the party last night? Was it fun?"

"Y-yes, it was" she shuddered. _'If you think that watching guys get drunk is fun then I would say yes.'_

"Really now? It's a shame Hibari-san didn't join in and I Saw Gokudera-kun sound asleep. And I wasn't there to enjoy it either because of some stupid business to take care of." '_I never liked to be a mafia boss but I'm here now so what can I do.' _he thought.

Haru remembered everything that happened last night. A weird conversation with Hibari. That stupid contest and when Gokudera…

She shook her head and punched it hoping the thoughts would get lost somehow.

"No. Hibari-san was there and Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san and I had a really great time and yeah, it's really a shame that you were not there, Tsuna-san." She said as she was blushing.

"Come on. Let's eat breakfast. I'll wake up Gokudera-kun so he can join us.

"Hai!" she cheerfully agreed.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Do you need a ride to school? I can drive for you, you know.

"Arigato, Tsuna –san."

_**To be continued……**_

_**A/N: **_This one's pretty long compared to the others. I think the next chapter is longer than this. Keep reading it with your dying will!! ^__^


End file.
